Daybreak
by Kurai-Hisaki
Summary: After Kagome's life took a turn for the worse, she went into university, not realizing that the biggest change of her life has yet to come. How will she deal with it? Inu x Kag, Miroku x Sango - Another summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Daybreak – Prologue**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

Summary: I use to be the most popular girl in school. I had everything, but my life took a turn for the worse. I was lost and confused - simply drifting through life… until I met you. You brought me back to my childhood dreams, but will this heal me… or break me? Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango

Well this is my first Inuyasha fic, written at the request of a friend – JKWai.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

This is some-what personal, just like my other story Unspoken, and I hope that some of you will be able to **relate** to it.

Hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

_- Kagome's POV-_

I remember growing up, watching the television or reading magazines, wishing that I could be a celebrity. I wanted to be those people on TV; the people that everyone saw and wished they could be. I wanted to be that girl on the screen that the main guy falls madly in love with. I wanted fancy clothes, screaming fans, and a perfect face. My dream, while growing up was to be a celebrity, either a singer or an actress – maybe even a model or a dancer. Which girl hasn't had this dream before when they were little?

I thought life would be perfect if I was pretty, popular or famous. We all know how naïve that was of me to think that. Up till now, life had been everything **but** perfect for me.

Maybe this was just me, but elementary school and high school had never been a safe and calm place for me to be in. Through kindergarten to grade three, I was constantly moving from city to city, so I was never in the same place for long. When my family finally settled down in one city, it was at the end of my grade three year. I had ended up in a nice, safe city, and I ended up going to one of the top-ranked schools in that area.

Being immediately accepted by the popular crowd in school, because of the fact that I was the new kid that everyone wanted to be around with, I felt happy and proud of myself. Doing what most of my friends did, I went into dancing. I was born into a musical family; therefore having a musical background, dancing was easy for me. Every recess or break, we would go out on the field to practice dance moves, and people would watch us. Being in the center of attention all the time and growing up with the popular crowd was hard, but never dull. There were always lots of parties for me to go to, lots of friends' house that I could crash overnight in, and always lots of people to talk to and make friends with. I was always up-to-date about the latest news and gossip, and I was always caught up in the latest fashion. Everything I did was just for fun. I never took anything seriously. School was a joke. I had learned most of what I had to, back in my old schools; therefore I didn't have to work hard at all. Everyday was exciting. Flirting with any guy I wanted to flirt with, having them flirt back - made me feel accepted. Dating the most popular guy at school was fun. Yes, I was a young and conceited elementary school student.

Going into grade seven, I found myself hanging around a new group of friends. I'm not sure how I started to hang out with this group, but I remember making a couple of good friends from before and when they drifted away from the main crowd, I followed. This group was smaller. Even though these people seemed friendly, I soon learned that they weren't.

I learned that this group was the group that seemed innocent at school, but was everything other than innocent. The parties they took me to were wilder. Lots of betting and games like truth or dare happened. I remember some of my friends who carried lighters tried to light everything they saw on fire. I remember breaking someone's garage and denting someone's expensive Beamer then running like mad down the street. We all hosted and went to a wide range of parties – from innocent things like water fights and birthday parties to parties that got out of hand and property was damaged. My friends had no problems hooking up with random guys and switching it up every two days. This was all fun and games to me; I had no problem following the crowd. Sure, I had ups and downs where people made fun of me, and went through some tough relationships, but I was always able to stand back up as tall as ever. This was my grade seven year.

Grade eight was when my life had more turbulence. I remember the first thing that happened that year was my boyfriend telling me that he used me to get popular. I felt my heart break, as he was my first serious boyfriend that I had serious feelings for. On the other hand, my girls were there for me to cheer me up, so I got back up from that. Then my life dipped even more. This dip started when one of my friend's 'on and off' boyfriends started deciding whether they liked them or me better. Being the person that I grew up to be, I didn't see that. I simply saw him as another guy that I could hang out and have fun with. He was another friend that I could talk to, play video games with or ball with; however, my friend didn't see it this way. It started going bad when she started making up things about me. She started saying how I was too happy for my own good, no one really likes me and that they are just too nice to tell me how they really felt. I decided that she was saying this because of the situations she was going through with her boyfriend, so I told her boyfriend that he can't like me because he was dating one of my friends. Being stupid guys that they were in grade eight, his friends told him to choose me because I was the generous one who was willing to sacrifice my happiness for my friend's. Even after I declined him, they had managed to pull me away from my friends, and ruined my last birthday at the school. I suppose they never thought of me as their friend much to begin with – maybe I was just a play thing to them. Maybe isolating me was something that made them feel like they belonged. Simply put, they had ruined the rest of my elementary school year.

But I had managed to climb back up once again and stood tall while entering high school.

I had decided to start anew and fresh at a high school that most of my elementary school friends had not gone to. Going to a bigger school meant that I could make new friends without them knowing my past. Keeping my dramatic past a secret and keeping the knowledge that people were not as nice as they seemed locked deep in my head, I was myself again. Once again, I was the happy girl that went around making friends with everyone. If there were things that I found out about myself during these years, it would be that I gained the ability to stand up to peer pressure and the ability to stand up for myself if I found that something was wrong to me. I had no problems telling people off, if they were wrong.

During these years, I've also been told that I was pretty and that I was photogenic. I never thought about myself as pretty. I had always assumed the reason that I stood out was because of my energetic and friendly personality. Nevertheless, I didn't think much of what other people said about my looks. It didn't go to my head. I think I changed some what.

Being told that I was pretty and photogenic never brought my childhood dream back to me. I never once thought about it, and after what happened before, I didn't care too much about being in the center of attention anymore. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to have so much drama in my life ever again.

I found out the hard way that focussing on homework and school, trying to blend in and trying to keep a low profile, didn't keep drama away from me. I was beginning to think that I attracted drama and trouble without looking for it. I was a magnet for trouble - trouble that should not concern me at all. The things that have happened to me in elementary school seemed to repeat it self as someone's boyfriend started flirting with me again. He was never attached to her much in the first place, but out of all the people, why did they have to pick me? I just wanted to focus somewhat on school while having a bit of fun on the side. Trouble always seemed to be able to find me no matter where I hid. Being smarter than I was in elementary school, this time I completely stayed away from the guy. When one problem ended, another began.

My parents suddenly didn't understand me anymore when I told them I wanted to go to the library to study. They thought that I was going out somewhere with my new friends – like I did in the past. They didn't let me out of the house much, and I was frustrated. Nevertheless, I got use to their rules, and I started staying in more. Still… family problems were nothing compared to the problems at school.

I swear girls hated me from around the world. I remember going to school one day, and getting threatened by two girls that I have never seen before, because I apparently had said something about them that they didn't like. They had specifically gone out of their way to find me at my school. When it ended, I was safe, but I was scared. How was that possible? I have never even talked to them or seen them before! How could I say something about someone that I didn't know, and how could they do _this_ to someone they didn't know? Was this jealousy at work or was I just a horrible person in a way that was unknown to me? Although I was sure that someone was talking behind my back again and spreading rumours, I began to doubt myself, and this was when my bubbly personality disappeared.

That memory had been one that had been carved into my brain. It was one that I could remember, like it just happened yesterday, for the rest of my life.

Problems were never ending and they seemed to pile on top of one another. One after another, problems came and went – each one leaving me emptier than the last. I began to shut myself out of other people's lives and kept them away from mine. I stayed away from any close relationships. When people talked to me, I would join for a while if it interested me, and would stay silent and nod politely when it didn't. I began to fear what other people could do to me, so I took actions to learn to defend myself. People couldn't be trusted. After all they will all eventually turn on you, one day or another.

I found that keeping a cold personality and being alone had kept me safe, away from school dramas and dangerous threats. I was distant, and never hung around the same crowd for more than a couple of days. I knew a lot of people and I had people to talk to, but they were not my friends – I didn't consider them to be my friends. They were people that just happened to be in the same place I was. I was protected, but it was all too lonely. No one seemed to notice or care. I was simply drifting.

Was this considered a part of my growing up process? Was I really being more mature as my life progresses? It was hard to wake up in the morning and to go to school. I could hardly smile, let alone laugh. My personality had taken a 180 degree flip. I didn't care much about anything, and I was just trying to get by school and life each day. What was the purpose of life? Nothing special happened. Why was I here? I didn't know who I was anymore.

Despite all the drama that has happened to me, I had finished high school with distinctions – giving me the marks and scholarships to go anywhere I wanted. Once again, a new chapter had started in my life, and I was free to write whatever I wished. Miles away, far from everything and everyone I knew; I was on my own.

This was the beginning of my life as a university student - at one of the most well known universities in the country.

* * *

I'm still debating who to match Sesshomaru with in this story. I am thinking of Sesshomaru x Rin and Kouga x Ayame. What do you think?

Thanks for reading! Too much drama for the prologue?  
Review please!


	2. Campus

**Daybreak – Chapter 1**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

Sorry! I hadn't been able to update lately, because I was so busy working on my cosplay costumes and homework. Yay, for anime conventions! Those are always fun! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_- Kagome's POV –_

The first week of university was for people to move in, to get to know each other, get in touch with their old friends, to make new friends, and to find their way around the campus. I simply started with the first and the latter.

Moving into my apartment was nothing big. I was use to moving anyways. The place I rented was already furnished, therefore I only had to bring my personal belongs. It had all manage to fit in two big duffle bags, a backpack and a laptop bag with my laptop in it.

Opening the front door to my apartment, I felt the sunshine and a slight breeze through the balcony door. I had to admit, it was a nice day today – nice breeze and warm weather. Obviously my roommate had decided to move in earlier. Either they left the door open to air out the apartment or they were just idiots for leaving it opened and inviting themselves to get robbed or shot.

Deciding that fresh air would do us both and the apartment some good, I turned to get settled into my room. My room had the same layout as the rest of the apartment – simple and plain white walls with a dark carpet. My bed had a black frame, which matched the simple black dressers and desk. The only colours that stood out from this whole apartment were the brightly coloured lamps that stood on the floor of each room or area. I liked simple.

A distant bang reached my ears, as I started to unpack. I peeked out of my room to catch a glimpse of long hair disappearing behind the doorframe that was located across the living room, from my room. There was only one thought that crossed my mind. It's a girl.

_She's going to try to murder me in my sleep one night._

I don't know why I thought so negatively of this person that I have never seen or talked to before, but if she was a girl, she was trouble.

I decided to not think about it too much and continued to unpack. After putting my clothes away and setting up my desk and bed, I turned to my bathroom to freshen up after a long afternoon. I never wore make up before aside from special occasions. This was due to my laziness in the morning, as I rather sleep a couple more minutes than to make myself look a little prettier. However, I felt like I could do with a little bit of eyeliner and mascara today.

Heading back to my closet, I slipped on a white summer dress and some flip-flops and I walked out the front door and main gates of my apartment to soak in some gorgeous weather.

* * *

Exploring campus lifted my spirits a bit more than usual. I felt like somewhere in this huge campus, I could maybe find a place where I would belong. There were people walking in every direction. Some loud groups that act like they own everything, some nerds, and pretty much, it's everything you see on TV during this first week of school.

Dodging people with huge luggage and making my way through the crowd, aside from lecture halls and classrooms, I also found places for good food, bars, clubs, mini-museums and art galleries. This was an amazing campus, and I could tell that there is a huge variety and of students and faculties here. To name a few, these ranged from Business, Math, Science, Engineering to Fine Arts and Music. I also found the campus to be busy pretty much everywhere I went, until I found the perfect place.

The sun shone through wooden canopies that were wrapped with vines. There were wooden benches with a stone floor. Huge trees surrounded it as squirrels hopped around on the grass nearby. It was a garden. It was going to be _my_ garden.

It was in the middle of campus, yet it was isolated. People passed by it like it didn't exist, and it was strangely quite – as if the trees protected this place.

I knew instantly this was the place where I could find peace and comfort when things got hectic in my life. Knowing this, I was a bit content inside.

Lying down on the bench, I soaked in the sunlight and felt the warm breeze hit my face. I felt more relaxed than I had been for years. I felt myself slipping away from reality and felt myself falling asleep – until I heard an excited squeal.

"EEEKKKK!! I found her!"

I turned around to find a petite girl with a side ponytail hopping and sprinting towards me, with a taller girl with long dark brown hair trailing slowly behind her.

"Isn't she perfect?! She'd make the perfect person for the shoot!"

_Shoot?_

Looking at me intently and pointing at me, she exclaimed, "You've got the perfect dark hair, deep, round eyes, hourglass figure! Oh my Gosh, Sango, she's perfect!"

_Perfect? So the girl behind her is Sango. Wait, perfect for what?_

I continued to stare at them.

The small girl was getting more excited as she talked. "Go here tonight; I've got to get to know you more! We have got to talk! Unfortunately, Sango and I are running late for a meeting, I'll see you tonight!"

With that, she ran off, dragging the taller girl behind her, leaving me with directions and an invitation to a dance at a bar and club.

All I could think about was whether I should go or not.

* * *

Would it be rude of me if they can't find me? They can't expect me to just show after leaving me with an invite right, or do people do that often around here - would they come find me if I didn't go? She seemed pretty excited about meeting me for whatever reason, or so she says… If I didn't go, would that cause more drama? What was the harm in going? I couldn't think of any.

I paced around my room while thinking and checking out my wardrobe.

I haven't danced in a while, would I still be able to? Would I just look stupid? Should I care? I was hoping for a quiet life, just to get by… but could this be fun? After all, it _was_ the first week of school. Are university students suppose to go out to have fun and party? I missed my fair share of fun in high school, would I be able to make that up here? What should I do?

Looking out my room, I noticed that my roommate had gone out after I left, and she never came home since. I supposed my life would be pretty boring if all I did was study. I wanted to have fun, without the drama… could that happen?

I found a dark, decent length skirt with a red tank top. After putting it on and fixing my hair up in a ponytail and curling it a bit, and after the long debating with myself, I had decided to go.

_What can go wrong?_

* * *

I would like to say that this story is progressing faster than my other one, Catching Up, in terms of plot. Maybe it's because it's easier to write in first person?

Anyways, how was the chapter? Does anything need to be fixed, or does anything need to be added to make it better?


	3. Him

**Daybreak – Chapter 2**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

I've been busy with work lately, but surprisingly this story is a lot easier to write than my other ones. I hit writer's block a couple of times, but after getting a good night's sleep I was able to write a lot. My pictures that I did a photoshoot for came out (for school), and all I could say is that I look horrible.

Thankfully, my Death Note, Misa Amane (cosplay) photoshoot came out great! I have got to thank Kei for that. You can check them out on my deviant art - add me!

*Changed: Rated M, just in case - for future chapters.*

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_- Kagome's POV –_

Lights flashed as I entered the club that I had been given the directions to. Looking around, as usual, I saw lots of students dancing and drinking away like they didn't have a care in the world. I sat myself down on one of the nearby stools and ordered a simple coke. I was never a fan of drinking, especially when the next morning, you can barely remember what happened last night. I often felt like I wasted a bit of my life every time I drank too much, but what's done is done, so I didn't bother thinking about too much about it. Besides, I'm sure I've done some pretty stupid things that are not worth mentioning twice.

Sitting here with loud music and alone with my thoughts, I felt a bit stupid for coming here. Half an hour passed and the girls I saw this afternoon were nowhere to be seen.

_What was I thinking? Of course they wouldn't show; they were probably just being polite when they invited me and said they wanted to know me. _

As much as I knew girls were trouble, I think deep down, I really did want girl friends. I wanted someone to share my secrets with, to cry with, to share clothes and shop with. After all, hanging around guys too much eventually turned you a bit into a tom-boy, and I didn't want to be one. I liked wearing dresses and fooling around with my long hair. I think I missed good girl friends, not the ones that like to backstab all the time, or only care about themselves. Despite my troubled past, I think I secretly long to have them – maybe just a few close ones.

I noticed that a guy was sitting next to me, but I chose to ignore him. I was never one to strike up a conversation just for the sake of talking – unfortunately, he did.

"Got ditched?"

I glared at him; then my mouth dropped a bit. He had the most gorgeous eyes that I had ever seen – they were amber! Amber, I tell you… how unnatural was that? Then I checked out the rest of him, only to find beautiful silver hair and dog ears at the top of his head.

_Puppy… ears?_

I instinctively reached my hand out to touch them. Instantly, I reacted and noticed what I was doing. I snapped my hands back to my side.

_I'm an idiot. Are they real?_

When he smirked, I decided to glare some more and turned back to my drink without saying a word to him.

_And he's a jerk! What an annoying smirk._

Nevertheless, I had to admit he was extremely good looking – definitely above the average crowd. Before I had the chance to look again, a voice caught me off guard.

"INU-BABY!"

_What the hell was that? …Holy, that's annoying._

Surprisingly, when I turned around, I found a girl that looked a lot like me. She was pale and she had the same coloured eyes and hair as me. The only difference was that my hair was a bit curled at the end and her hair was all straight, and she was taller than me. I would also say that her voice is a lot more annoying, but other than that, I would think she's really pretty. After that analysis, she definitely did not look like me, she was a lot prettier. I think that she's definitely a model of some sort – maybe he was too? One of my questions was answered as I checked out her clothes and figure.

_Yup. Definitely a model._

With her confidence, I wouldn't doubt that she probably thought she owned the world. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what it was that she was saying to the guy, but before I could tell her to shut up and to not talk so loud right beside me; she dragged him off the chair. They made their way to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd.

_Now… where were those girls who told me to be here in the first place?_

After waiting some more, I decided that they probably wouldn't show. I spun around on my chair just to bump heads with someone.

"Ah! It's you! We've been looking all over for you!! You wouldn't believe how big this club is!"

I opened my eyes and met face to face with the short, bubbly girl from this afternoon.

"How are you?!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the taller girl jogged up behind her, smiled at me and exclaimed, "Rin! You've got to stop disappearing on me!"

With a grin, the girl called 'Rin' responded, "You're just slow! Besides, I found her didn't I? Ahh! Right, I forgot. I'm Rin, you are?" She held out her hand for me to shake.

Taking her invitation on the hand shake, I greeted her back. "I'm Kagome."

Sango smiled at me, "Hey, I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

We greeted each other the same way, as they sat down on the stools beside me. I found out that they were both in the Arts program. Rin was in music and Sango wasn't sure where she wanted to go with arts yet. I told them that I was in Math, but I've always felt like I should belong with the Arts faculty.

"Common! Let's not just sit here! We came here to dance, so let's dance!"

With that, the short bubbly girl dragged us all on the dance floor. I felt a bit awkward. Dancing use to be second nature to me, but now I felt stiff as if I could barely move. Rin and Sango moved to the beat as I stared and watched.

_Can one forget how to dance?_

I found the answer to this question as they grabbed my hands and twirled me to the beat for fun.

_No, you can't._

They giggled and laughed while they danced with me. I immediately realized that these two are real. They don't laugh behind fake masks, pretending to be happy, or pretending to be friendly. They were friendly because that's who they were. Oh, how I missed real friends. A brief thought passed through my mind as I wondered, how long would we be together. We would probably have fun tonight, and probably never see each other on campus again since we were so different in terms of classes and faculty – probably personality too. Maybe we wouldn't even say 'hi' to each other after a while.

My thoughts were interrupted when a low drunken voice made its way to my ears, and hands slid around my waist. I instantly turned around wanting to give that guy a piece of my mind and fist, but got beaten to it.

"GO AWAY, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sango punched the guy in the nose.

I simply stood there staring at her.

"What? He was asking for it. And damn… my punch's getting better!"

I burst into giggles. Finally, I met someone who wasn't afraid to step out of the crowd. Besides that incident, the night ended with lots of laughter, smiles and jokes. I had to admit, I had fun tonight for once.

"Rin, Sango. I just wanted to thank you guys for bringing me here tonight, I haven't had this much fun in pretty much forever."

With a smile, Sango responded, "No problem! Any time! We should hang out more often; this was fun for us too. Hey, your cell number?"

After we exchanged numbers, the club started to clear out. With a farewell, we said 'bye' to each other and headed our separate ways.

_Would we actually see each other again and stay in touch? _

I vaguely wondered if I would ever see them again.

_

* * *

_

I slowly made my way down the street while taking in my surroundings. There were still lots of people out even though the sky was pitched dark. The street lights illuminated the path that I walked on as the breeze played with my hair.

The air here felt crisper and less dense than where I use to live. Maybe my feelings also made me feel a lot lighter. I walked down the street with a little hop to my walk. I wandered aimlessly around campus – I tend to do that a lot.

I drifted until I realized that I was standing in the middle of a path that was surrounded by trees.

_My garden…_

I slowly made my way inside, and as the wooden benches came into view, I felt even happier. My legs hurriedly brought me to the side of the bench and I lied down.

_I love this…_

Looking up at the sky, I could clearly see the stars that were hidden during the day. The moon shone brightly and my eyes picked up faint sparkles around me. I propped myself up on my shoulder to look around. I found that the moonlight shone on little white flowers that reflected the light back. I could have sworn that they weren't here this morning, but maybe it was so bright out that I didn't really notice it.

_Everything here really is truly beautiful._

Enjoying the scenery a bit longer, I turned my head to the other side and found a flash of silver near a tree trunk that was couple meters away from me. The tree was fully grown and the thick leaves covered most of the light by the base of the tree, but that silver hair would have stood out anywhere. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open for the second time tonight.

_It's him… _

Before I realized what I was doing, my legs had carried me over to him. Kneeling down beside him, I found that he was asleep.

I looked down and studied his features. He was tall, lean, well-built, and simply just perfect; I assumed the second part was just like his girlfriend. He had a strong jaw-line and his lips were slightly parted. I saw that he had little fangs. The wind played with his hair. He looked dangerous, and a bit wild, but for some reason… I felt completely relaxed here. I felt safe. I didn't have a care in the world tonight, and him being here made me feel more peaceful than I had ever felt before. I knew that he was a jerk and once he woke up and opened his mouth, the peace would be gone, but for now – I'm going to enjoy this.

I continued to study him and it was as if my hand had a mind of its own. I reached out slowly and touched the tip of one of his puppy ears.

_It twitched! They're real!_

Being completely fascinated, I began to caress the ears and a soft purr reached my ears. I looked at him, in fear that I woke him up, but when I found that his eyes remained closed, I continued to feel the soft ears under my fingertips. How was this possible? I wasn't freaked out, but I was attracted and physically drawn to him. Maybe it was because he was so different and he stood out from the rest of the crowd. His ears continued to twitch once in a while as I stroked them. With a small smile, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When I opened my eyes, a look of shock covered my face as I gazed into his now opened eyes. His golden eyes fixed on mine and all I could do was stare, speechless for the second time that night. I must have looked like a goldfish, just gaping at him – opening and closing my mouth. I knew he was going to be rude and he was going to yell something mean to me again. I didn't have anything to say. I didn't have any reasons to be intruding on his privacy or into his comfort zone. I didn't know what to do.

So I ran.

* * *

I know that in real life, and in university, there are no gorgeous guys with puppy ears, but I just couldn't resist it. Inuyasha as a Hanyou is definitely a lot cuter than the one without, in my opinion anyways.

I didn't have much time to edit this one.  
Any feedback?


	4. Saviour

**Daybreak – Chapter 3**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_- Kagome's POV –_

I ran until my legs couldn't carry me any further.

_What just happened? How was it that I was physically attracted to someone with such a rude personality? Why me? What was it about him… _

I could remember every feature about him – from the way his hair reflected the moonlight to the details of his fine eyelashes. It scared me that something like this was happening. I've never felt this way before. I don't remember the last time where I was seriously into a guy after all the things I've been through. I don't remember going on dates or flirting with guys. In short – I have never been so attracted to someone before.

It was wrong, I knew that much. He was taken, he had a girlfriend, yet I couldn't help but wonder how it was like if I got to know him. I should be sent to hell for this, but how would it be like to spend time with him? How would being in his arms feel like? Maybe I'd be satisfied if I developed a friendship with him. I knew that I was probably only thinking like this because I've been lacking human interaction for a long time. I haven't had a serious relationship in years and all this physical closeness to someone was getting to my head.

Before I knew it, I was wandering around in unknown territory.

_Damn, I must have been running the wrong way when I was freaking out._

I looked around to see if there were any surroundings that looked familiar to me. Being a first year, and exploring campus for the first time today, I wasn't surprised when I found that I was in fact – lost. I turned around and retraced my steps. I tried to think about which corners I turned and where I made the turns. Before long, I found myself in a more sketchy part of campus. I felt eyes on me as I walked down the street. I felt as if someone was following me.

_This can't be happening, this isn't a TV drama._

My fears were confirmed as I heard a voice sneer at me.

"Lost, are we?"

I turned and glared as hard as I could to show him that I could protect myself. Unfortunately, I saw that there were at least three of them. They had greasy, jet black hair and slits for eyes. I saw that the one who spoke looked a lot like a snake. They cornered me and backed me up against a wall. They kept walking towards me as I kept glaring.

His evil voice made itself heard in the night as he laughed, "Up for a little fun? Our place is just around the corner. I'm sure you can stay the night with us since you're lost with no where to go tonight."

He reached out to touch my face as I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I'm warning you."

"Or else, what?"

My mind reeled as I tried to think of something to say that sounded threatening. My thoughts came up empty and the best that I could think of was 'you're going to get hurt.' It sounded empty and fragile even to my ears. The leader of the group held my arms up against the wall and breathed down my neck. Disgusted, I impacted my knee to his stomach. He kneeled over in pain and I made a break for it. I heard him swearing behind me and heard their footsteps as they ran after me.

I cursed myself when my legs started to give up on me. Why did I have to run away from the silver haired guy under the tree? Why did I have to be so cowardly? Why was I so weak? I should have stayed with him instead. I stumbled as my legs grew tired at a rapid rate.

_If only I didn't run so hard before!_

I tripped over a corner on the sidewalk and they caught up. With a hard yank of my hair, I fell backwards. They formed a small semi circle around me and I saw that they were muscular. I saw in their eyes that they were mad that I put up a fight, and they were seriously intent on hurting me.

"You bitch, you think you can kick me and run?"

I saw him raise a hand and it came down fast. I rolled in time to dodge it, but I wasn't lucky enough to dodge the next one. He hit me hard and I slammed against the wall. I wasn't about to give up. Through all the crap that I had to go through, this was fine. I retaliated with everything I had – kicks and punches. I didn't scream once.

They eventually forced me down and two of them held my arms down, and I continued kicking. I felt my face get squished in between his fingers as he forced me to look at him. I wanted to puke.

Sinisterly, he laughed out loud, "You're mine." He reached for my tank-top and I felt fingers grope me from all angles. I felt fingernails digging into my arms and legs as they held me still. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and held my breath. Hands closed around my neck. Time seemed to have slowed to a stop.

_Nothing I could do now._

I hated myself.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of air returning to my lungs. I saw that the person who was previously pinning me down on top of me was now 5 meters away from me crumpled down on the street and the two that was holding my arms down were being held up by their collars. Then I saw him… again. There was no mistake that it was him. Even though I didn't know his name, I knew him that it was him by his hair.

_He saved me?_

I ran again, this time towards him. He turned around and snarled while his red eyes glared at me.

_Red eyes…? _

I longed to see amber, but it didn't matter. He was my saviour for tonight. I launched myself against him and hugged myself to him. I didn't know why, but I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I looked up at him and found a pair of warm amber eyes looking back at me.

_What… happened?_

I was so confused, but I didn't question him. I simply hung on to him for dear life as I cried my eyes out. I've never cried so hard before, and I'm not sure why I was crying so hard. I thought that I wasn't scared, that I could have dealt with it, but I was so relieved that he was here.

This nameless person saved my life, and all I knew about him was silver hair and ever changing eyes.

I released him and as I looked around, I realized the full extent of just how dangerous this guy was. There had been a lot more than just 3 people chasing after me, and he took down every single one of them. I don't even recall hearing any struggles, screams or even sounds. All I knew was that I was blacking out and now, I'm safe. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I felt faint. My legs gave way and I felt someone catch me before blackness overtook me.

* * *

We all know who it was…

Sorry that this took me so long to update, it's exam time. I've been seriously trying to come up with something for my other story, Catching Up, and I'm coming up blank. sigh*  
Also I've been starting draw Chibi Naruto Characters, they will be up on DA soon. Any feedback on those would be greatly appreciated as well - once they are up. *haha*

Any comments about this chap?


	5. Daybreak

**Daybreak – Chapter 4**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

I want to thank you for everyone who's been supporting me as a writer. As a new writer, your encouragements are really motivational, and I sincerely thank you for it.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_- Kagome's POV –_

I was on something soft when I woke up. There was a nice aroma – a fresh rain and linen smell. There was also a faint sweet scent of cologne. When I realized that I was on a guy's bed, I quickly hopped out of it.

_Where am I?_

I looked around the room. The layout looked an awful lot like mine, with the same type of closet and bathroom; however, the colours were inverted. The walls were pitched black and the carpet was a light colour. I seriously wondered where I was, was I dreaming? I thought I had passed out, and I assumed someone caught me.

_The silver haired guy! How was I so slow?_

Glancing at the clock, I found bright letters that glared _4:00am_ back at me. I wandered out from the bedroom and found that the apartment had the exact same layout as mine. The kitchen and tables were around the same place. Then my eyes reached the couch.

_He was there._

How was it that every time I see him, I never get to talk to him? I wanted to thank him properly for saving me. I had so many questions for him.

_How did he know that I was there? How did he know that I was in trouble? Why did he help me when he sounded so rude and mean? He risked his life. Why were his eyes red and when I looked the second time, they were amber? Was I seeing things?_

I found myself sitting on the floor in front of him. I seemed to do that a lot, watching him sleep. I was very thankful and touched that maybe he was actually a nice person. After all, he did give up his bed for me tonight. He must have had a rough and tiring night too after taking out so many guys. My legs were still sore from running so much just a couple hours ago; nevertheless I pushed myself up and headed to the bedroom.

I returned with a couple blankets that were on his bed. I laid one over him and I wrapped one around myself while lying on the floor. I decided that I would ask him the questions later. If it were me, I wouldn't want to be woken up at 4am just to have a random person bombard you with questions. I figured that it wasn't fair that I got to use the bed while he had to sleep on the couch – after all, he saved my ass too. I was tired enough that I could fall asleep on the floor, and that was precisely what I did.

* * *

I was awakened when I felt someone pick me up off the floor. Strong arms lifted me off the floor gently, and I felt as if I was floating. Eventually, my back reached something soft and my head reached what I think is the pillow. The sweet smell enveloped me as I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright amber eyes staring back at me.

With a gasp, I quickly sat up and proceeded to stand up. The stranger motioned for me to sit as he spoke.

"Lie down and go to bed."

"I can't just take over your bed like this, I feel bad enough that you had to take care of me and now I'm taking over your personal space."

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll be fine."

Leaving no room for arguments, he wrapped me in blankets, walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sitting alone in the dark, I began to think about how I ended up in this situation in the first place. What was wrong with me? I haven't spent a night at someone's house, let alone their room in years. I'm on their bed for gosh-sakes! Letting out a huge yawn, I looked over to the same clock that I saw before. _5:00am _glared back at me and I vaguely wondered if that silver haired guy was going to sleep on the couch again.

I wondered if I should give him blankets, but I suppose that would be repeated what happened an hour and a half ago. With a sigh, I let my head hit the pillow. I remembered to the events that occurred in the club when that guy opened his mouth. He was rude and I felt like punching him, but for some reason, I don't feel that way anymore. Sure, he saved my life but I don't think that's the reason for the change of thought.

I felt as if there was a lot more to him than meets the eye. There's something that people don't know about him. What was it about all these people that I met today, or rather yesterday, that have something mysterious about them? Why was it that even though it seems as if they are hiding something from me, it was so easy to trust them?

It was only a couple minutes later when the last thing I saw was the dark ceiling and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was around _6:00am_. I wandered to his washroom to freshen up. Looking at my reflection, I realized that I was a total mess. The guy must have thought I was insane or something.

_Great, the one day I choose to use a little bit of make-up, I look like this._

My hair was sticking out all over the place, my eye had make-up smeared around it and I had a bruise on the side of my face from yesterday night. How the hell did I not feel this when I woke up? It was freaking painful! The bruise was swelling up and there was a cut from when I hit the wall.

Doing the best I could, I wiped off the make-up and cleaned the wound as well as I could. Surprisingly, I wasn't bleeding all over the place. I had a feeling that the owner of this house had cleaned me up a bit yesterday night or early this morning. I'm sure he had no make-up remover; otherwise he would have cleaned up my face too.

Silently, I tip-toed to the door and opened it slowly. Expecting him to still be asleep, I peeked and slowly walked out to the couch area.

He wasn't there.

_What the heck? Its 6:00am in the morning, who the hell wakes up this early during the summer break?_

Looking towards the kitchen, I found that the living room was completely empty. A cool breeze hit my back as I turned around to find the source of the breeze. There he sat, leaning against the wall on the balcony railing with one leg propped up. We were at least ten stories up and he looked like he didn't care at all.

Without turning to face me, his low voice drifted over to my ears.

"You're up early."

Making my way over to him, I spoke softly. "Speak for yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Gingerly touching my cheek, I continued. "I can't believe I didn't feel this last night. I'm sorry you had to take care of me; I didn't know I was such a mess."

"Don't worry about it." He paused and silently gazed at the sky.

I looked over to this handsome stranger and wondered what he was thinking about. He seemed somewhere so far away that he didn't even recognize my existence in front of him. Silently we both fixed our eyes on the start of a beautiful sunrise.

Daybreak was coming and something changed this morning. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt as if I was at peace – something I haven't felt in a long time.

The balcony was filled with a soft golden glow. I glanced over and saw the sun illuminating his face. His light silver hair reflected the sunlight and it almost seemed white. He looked like an angel, yet there was something more mysterious and dark about him. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world right now, yet I could see that he was hiding so much. My eyes met his as he looked over.

Seeming as if he snapped out of his thoughts, he grinned - slightly showing his fangs.

He glanced over, smirked and said, "The name's Inuyasha and you can make it up to me with breakfast."

* * *

I felt that this was the best chapter in terms of atmosphere that I had ever written for a non-one-shot (if that's a word). I could be wrong.

Are things progressing okay in this story? Too slow? Too many details? Etc…

Any feedback would be great!


End file.
